Night Winds
by Xiaolink Volumen
Summary: Raging emotions set free by a nighttime breeze. The summary sucks, so just read it. Yaoi lime, AnsemxSephiroth, oneshot.


I was standing in front of an open window at night when along comes the Committee of Yaoi-Obsessed Muses… Ugh, sounds like the opening to a bad joke, huh:P AnsemxSephiroth. Bishounen overload… (Foams at the mouth, faints, dies, goes to hell, is reincarnated) Hi, I'm back! Didja miss me?

YAOI LIME! W00T!

-

A stiff wind blew over the stones, chilly, but a welcome relief from the abnormal heat that had plagued the world that day. It crept in open windows and cooled tempers that had been as hot as the temperatures.

A lone figure stood in the breeze. He stood on an island of rock, eyes half-lidded as the gusts of cool air swirled around him, twisting and throwing his long silver hair and black coat like pennants on a ship's mast. He made a sound; the sighing of the wind whisked it away before it reached his ears. He turned his eyes skyward to the starry heavens.

"Isn't it cold out here?"

The man turned at the sound of the voice, his icy blue eyes alighting on another man behind him, shoulders hunched against the chill. He sighed as the newcomer spoke again.

"This breeze is too chilly for this time of year," he said. "You shouldn't be out here, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth snorted softly. "As if you care what happens to me, Ansem," he murmured. Ansem moved closer to Sephiroth as another breeze swept through.

"But I _do_ care," Ansem replied quietly. Sephiroth didn't say anything. Ansem turned his coppery eyes away from Sephiroth and stared out at the Rising Falls. His hand brushed Sephiroth's, and Sephiroth flinched away. Ansem gave a barely audible sigh, but the swordsman next to him heard it nonetheless.

"What do you want from me?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes closed.

Ansem turned to look at him. Strands of silvery hair, played with by a vagrant breeze, drifted across his face. "Isn't it obvious?" he questioned. Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes, and met Ansem's gaze. Ansem's hand found Sephiroth's, and this time Sephiroth didn't move. "Do you want it too?"

In truth, Sephiroth could barely even look at Ansem. Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to strip him down and take him then and there. The wind's game of Silly Buggers with Ansem's hair wasn't helping. Unconsciously, Sephiroth leaned closer to Ansem; then he abruptly backed up. He moved away, to the other side of the island, pulling his hand from Ansem's.

Ansem didn't say a word or move at all. He simply stood there, the winds twisting around him in their mad dance. Then he turned and left, his feet crunching on the stones. Sephiroth watched him go, hair whipping around Ansem's neck due to a fierce gust. Sephiroth shivered from more than just the wind.

-

Ansem headed back to the castle, feeling very forlorn. Sephiroth had rejected him. It had taken him hours to even work up the courage to talk to him, and Sephiroth had rejected him in the space of about a minute. He paused for a moment, in front of a window. A breeze chilled his heated skin.

Sephiroth still stood at the Falls. Ansem felt a shudder course through him. Reluctantly, he turned from the window.

-

A few hours later, Sephiroth left the Falls and returned to the castle, mind in turmoil.

_Why not? He's smart, strong, easy on the eyes… **very** easy on the eyes…._

He's the ruler of the world. I'm the general of his army.

_That doesn't matter._

There'd be a scandal… we'd both be ruined. The ruler of the world and his general running off together….

_Keep it secret._

**That never works.**

_Perhaps no one would mind._

**Yeah, right. And I'm a chocobo.**

Sephiroth made it to his room. The windows were wide open, breezes fluttering the curtains. He pulled off his shirt, flopping down on his bed. He sighed, and rolled onto his side, trying to tempt that fickle mistress of sleep.

-

Ansem sat on the edge of his bed, still fully clothed. He stared at the wall, wondering what on earth to do. His sense had finally caught up with him, and he had realized he'd done nothing less than professed his love for Sephiroth to his face. Sephiroth probably thought him quite the fool. He clenched his hands and lay back in his bed.

Ansem closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

-

It seemed neither of the two would be getting any sleep that night.

Sephiroth lay awake, almost regretting the cold refusal he had given Ansem. All the man had wanted was someone to love, someone to hold. He had no one else. Was Sephiroth's heart really that difficult to give away? This was seemingly so. Sephiroth had seen the crushed look in Ansem's eyes. Ansem had been hoping so hard to hear acceptance from Sephiroth…

…And instead gotten cold declination.

Sephiroth felt disgusted with himself for crushing Ansem's hopes like that. Surely he could have just spent at least one night with him…?

No.

Sephiroth wanted it as much as Ansem did, perhaps more. He knew it wouldn't be just one night. He shut his eyes tight and rolled onto his side.

-

Ansem sniffled slightly, trying hard not to cry. He felt lost and defeated, like a boat slowly drifting out to sea with no one to notice its departure. He sniffed again, and buried his face in his pillow. Slowly, he did fall asleep, a few tears falling onto his pillow.

He didn't notice the silver-haired visitor entering his room until his lips brushed his cheeks.

Ansem rolled over, gazing about him sleepily. He saw Sephiroth sitting on the opposite side of the bed, a sad expression on his face.

"Sephiroth…" he began.

Sephiroth lightly kissed Ansem's forehead, then he got up and walked to the door.

"Sephiroth, wait!" Ansem cried. Sephiroth shut the door, and Ansem sprang out of bed, intent on following him. He yanked open the door, and looked wildly about. He spied Sephiroth slipping through the door to his own bedroom, and hastily followed him. Sephiroth shut the door just as Ansem reached him.

"Sephiroth, open the door!" Ansem said, knocking.

Sephiroth made no reply.

"Open up, Sephiroth!" Ansem said in a commanding tone, banging on the door with one fist. The door remained closed. "Come on, Sephiroth! Open up." His tone became more desperate, eventually becoming choked with sobs. "Please, Sephiroth. Open the door." He banged on the door with both hands, tears starting to stream down his face. "Please…" He struck the door a few more times, then collapsed against it, sobbing fitfully.

"If only I could reach you…" he sobbed.

On the other side of the door, Sephiroth pressed a hand to his mouth, face twisted in a saddened expression, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ansem," he whispered. "I can't… I just… _can't._ I don't mean to break your heart…."

He buried his face in his hands and sank down against the door, crying silently.

A soft breeze blew in from the window, playing across his skin, drying his tears. Sephiroth sniffled, and pressed an ear to the door. Ansem was still crying in the hall, though it sounded like he'd moved to the other side. Sephiroth made a decision then and there. He opened the door, and knelt down in front of Ansem.

"What do you want?" Ansem sobbed coldly. Sephiroth took him in his arms and held him tightly.

"_You,_" Sephiroth replied. Ansem wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and leaned into him, hugging him tightly and sobbing on his shoulder. "Shh, I've got you, it's okay. I'm here," Sephiroth whispered soothingly, gently petting Ansem's hair. The two released each other and rose. Sephiroth turned and went back into his room, this time leaving the door open. Ansem slowly walked forward, closing the door behind him.

Sephiroth stood in front of his bed. Ansem approached cautiously, not wanting to be turned away again. He got very close to Sephiroth, as close as he dared. Sephiroth smiled, and once again embraced Ansem, drawing him back onto the bed. He gently closed his lips around Ansem's own. The two parted.

"Sephiroth…" Ansem began, but was stopped by a finger pressing against his lips.

"Shh, no more talking," Sephiroth whispered. He kissed Ansem again, and this time Ansem closed his eyes and responded ever so slightly. He pressed closer to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, are you…?"

Sephiroth nodded. They came together again, kissing lightly.

"I'm dead sure," Sephiroth whispered. Blue eyes locked with golden ones for no longer than a moment, and then they kissed fiercely, wildly, as if a floodgate had opened on their passion. Sephiroth's questing fingers danced over Ansem's shoulders, sliding away his shirt. Ansem's own hands slid over Sephiroth's pale skin, brushing lightly over his shoulder blades and spine. A shudder coursed through Sephiroth, and Ansem moved his hands to the back of Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth brushed his fingers over Ansem's now bare stomach, Ansem arching to his touch. Ansem's fingers trailed over Sephiroth's back, eliciting several shivers from Sephiroth. Not content with merely touching, they joined at the lips again, kissing just as fiercely as before. They paused briefly, panting slightly, locking eyes again.

"I need you," Sephiroth whispered. "I need you so much…"

Ansem didn't reply, merely kissed Sephiroth, sliding his tongue between Sephiroth's lips. Their tongues danced fearlessly, neither one giving an inch. They parted, chests heaving as they gasped for air. They kissed again, their hips rocking together slowly, taking their time, wanting to draw out the moment.

"Sephiroth…" Ansem moaned softly. "Sephiroth…"

"What?" Sephiroth murmured, running his tongue along the base of Ansem's neck.

"I want…"

"You want…?" Sephiroth's tongue migrated over Ansem's collarbone.

"Nnhh… I need…"

"You need…?" Sephiroth's lips closed over Ansem's earlobe.

"_You…_"

-

Sephiroth's chest heaved as his entire frame shook slightly. His eyelids drooped somewhat, and he looked at Ansem, who had moved to his left. Ansem also looked rather tired, and pulled him close. They moved somewhat, so that they rested against the pillows of Sephiroth's bed.

"I love you," Sephiroth gasped softly, cuddling close to Ansem and burying his face in his neck. Ansem stroked his hair.

"I love you too," he whispered, eyes closing.

"Thank you," they said simultaneously. They both smiled, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Not long after morning, Ansem awoke, and sat up. Sephiroth was nestled against the pillows looking serene and peaceful, a few strands of hair hanging over his shoulders, making him look almost cherubic. If anyone had seen him, they wouldn't have been able to guess he'd recently had wild, passionate sex with his lord. Ansem smiled, and traced the line of Sephiroth's cheekbone with his fingertips.

"You look so adorable when you're asleep," he murmured. "Very angelic. Is it any wonder why I fell in love with you?" He waited for Sephiroth to awaken. He didn't have to wait long, for Sephiroth awoke shortly after he seemed to realize Ansem wasn't there. He sat up, and hugged Ansem, resting his head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Ansem," he said. "But… what if… what if someone disapproves?"

Ansem smiled and kissed Sephiroth softly. "Then they can just go in a corner and fuck themselves, because nothing on this world could make me leave you, my love."

-End.

A/N: Well? What do you think?

This is a ONESHOT. So if you all would kindly NOT tell me to update, I'd be much obliged. I tell people things are oneshots, but they tell me to update anyway. So please don't unless I say that I might continue it, as is the case with "All the Strangers Came Today". Course, I don't think I'll be continuing that one anyway. But please. I really hate it when I tell people something's a oneshot but they tell me to update anyway. M'kay? If you don't do that, disregard this mini-rant entirely and leave me a review before you leave! XD


End file.
